Scott Anderson
From a boy without a family, a lone wolf, to a teacher and one of the most prominent heroes in New York City, Scott Anderson, a mutant cast out from his hometown made a name for himself by simply being the guy who protects the little guy, or as Scott likes to call it, the "ol' hero shtick". Appearance Scott is 5'11, weighs 175 lbs, tanned skin, short fringed black hair, slim and slightly muscular. Scott also has heterochromia, with his left eye hazel, while the other eye is blue. His blue eye may also glow due to his electricity powers. He wears special glasses that hide this after a bullying incident at a young age, reverting both of his eyes to brown. Only his family (parents deceased and sister missing) and his close friend, Hisako, and her father Rokuda know of this. Unlike most heroes and villains, Scott is one of the few that don't hide their secret identity with a costume. He wears clothes that make him look like the average citizen, however some of the clothes he has are band merch. Relationships * Pedro Sotto (father, deceased) * Brooklyn Anderson (mother, deceased * Sarah Anderson (younger sister, unknown/presumed deceased) * Christopher (former co-worker) * David (owner/manager of Times Square Music, boss) * Hisako Ayashi (close friend, roommate, protégé) * Rokuda Ayashi (Hisako's father, friend) * Maki Ayashi (Hisako's mother, friend, deceased) Powers/Abilities * Electricity Generation: '''Scott can generate electricity without having to look for sources of electricity. * '''Electrokinetic Flight: '''Scott can fly, glide and levitate through manipulation of electricity, allowing himself to fly at different speeds, and propel himself with an enhanced jump with a short burst of electricity. * '''Electricity Attacks: '''Scott can release/use electricity for various attacks, such as hand blasts, creating electric bombs, close-quarters combat etc. * '''Electrical Combat Infusion: '''Scott can infuse electricity with his melee attacks, allowing to deal more damage with a chance of shocking his opponents. However, he almost never uses too much, using enough to incapacitate his opponent unless otherwise. * '''Electrical Transportation/Teleportation: '''Scott has the ability to teleport himself via electrons in the air at will, though he only uses it when necessary, and can only teleport short distances. * '''Defibrillation: '''As he has the power of electricity, Scott can use it to restart the heart of another being. Will only work if the heart has not been shot, stabbed, or separated from the body. * '''Electric Conductivity/Electric Heating: '''Scott can conduct, heat, and/or charge objects with electricity. * '''Electricity Solidification: '''Scott can manipulate electrons to solidify the electricity, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. However, he only uses this power to give to whoever he meets and trusts a solidified ball of electricity, using this more as a gift giver than to fight. * '''Electrical Pull: '''Scott can create a tether-like electric rope that clings to objects through magnetic or electrostatic attraction and can be used to hoist one's self to destinations, or pull objects or people towards him. * '''Electrical Grinding: '''Scott can channel the electricity under his feet to grind across electrical power lines and poles, as well as on metal structures. * '''Electrical Shield Constructs: '''Scott can create an electric shield, similar shape to riot police shields, to defend himself or others from bullet fire or explosions, depending on how long it takes for him to make the shield. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Scott has been trained by his father on how to exert himself without tiring for longer periods. After his parents' death, he continued to learn how to sustain himself, up to the point where he would be able to stay up a couple days at a time, mostly thanks to the electricity flowing through him. * '''Peak Human Durability: '''Due to his brawler mentality, he isn't afraid to get himself beat up. Thanks to his late father's guidance, his body can almost sustain pain at the peak of human limits, but it still leaves him with bruises and scars. Skills * '''Unique Mixed Fighting Style: '''Scott was taught karate by his late father as a child. On top of that, he also uses moves he's seen in wrestling and movies, however, despite all that, he thinks of himself as a brawler type, jumping into a fight and punching anything that moves. * '''Cooking: '''Outside of combat, when Scott has the time, he would usually cook meals he either found on the internet or in a cookbook he read one time. Scott usually saves recipes by screen-shot, saving a link, taking a photo, writing it down etc. * '''Instrumentalist: '''Though it is unrelated to combat, his mother taught him how to play the guitar when he was a child, before learning how to play bass and drums later in life. Weaknesses * Scott can lose his powers if submerged in water (excludes rain, to which Scott doesn't even know why) to water and his powers are activated, how long his powers are lost depend on the amount of time he's spent in the water. * If Scott exerts too much of his power, it may ultimately kill him or cause him to lose his powers. * Scott may make decisions that may be questionable towards other heroes or the public. Equipment * '''Cherry Blossom Communicator Necklace: Given to him by Rokuda, this allows him to communicate with Hisako, who is unable to speak any other language except Japanese. Though Hisako's own communicator has been upgraded since, Scott has kept it just in case. Personality Despite been alone for almost 9 years, Scott is hesitant to work with other super-powered beings, preferring to work alone. He is rather talkative when battling crime, whether trying to converse with the criminal or making terrible puns, jokes and pop culture references. He doesn't care if his face is shown to the world since stopping first crime. Sometimes he battles without his costume. Also at times, he can be really childish, or flirtatious, depending on who he's with. However, he can become real protective of those he truly cares about, while also keeping the public away from danger. Sometimes in tense situations, he will do his best to talk things out diplomatically, before actually engaging in a fight. Outside of combat, Scott is mostly nonchalant, but won't hesitate to pull a small prank on people he knows. History Scott was born to Pedro Sotto, a former karate competitor, and Brooklyn Anderson, a virtuoso, particularly in music. He was born and raised in Toronto, Canada, as well as his sister, Sarah Anderson, who was born 5 years after him. It was mostly a quiet life for Scott and his family, however when he was around 7 years old, he witnessed a small group of slightly older boys harassing another boy around his age. He attempted to protect the boy, but ended up getting beaten up alongside the bullied boy. His father had noticed this, so he shooed them away, before tending to both 7 year olds. Pedro then took it upon himself to train Scott to defend himself, teaching him various techniques and such for 7 years; during that time he watched a lot of wrestling and boxing, so he adopted different move-sets from watching that. Over the years of going to school and such, he had sworn to protect the little guy ever since, stopping bullies from ever hurting other people. 14 was the age Scott had begun to manifests his powers. It began during his second year of middle school. He noticed another group of people harassing another student, this time it was a girl his age. Of course, it was only natural of him to rush over and make quick work of him, but then his electrical powers had manifested mid-battle, inadvertently shocking one of the bullies. Scott, distraught, rushed home from school that day. It soon began to spread on the news that Scott had 'attempted' to murder another student, which caused the public living in his area to turn on him. One night, protesters had broken into their home, destroying and burning down their property, inadvertently killing Scott's parents, however his sister was nowhere to be seen after the protesters broke into their home. This caused the young Scott so much distress and rage, he soon began to lash out against the public, using his powers to blast anyone that destroyed the household. Luckily for him, no one was seriously hurt, but Scott was scared. Even though he has lost everything, he remembered swearing to himself that he is to protect the helpless, not harm them. However, he ran away from his own hometown, heading south of the Canadian border, which took him months, if not a year or two. He was now declared a dangerous individual in Canada, and promised himself to never, ever go back, no matter how much he valued his now-hostile home country. Over the next several years, Scott began to train himself, moving from location to location, finding ways various ways to survive out in the cold and dangerous world, and avoiding the authorities, eventually reaching the United States of America at age 17. He kept on doing the same things he did before coming to America, whilst also staying away from law enforcement and from anyone he could pose a dangerous threat to. However, one night, a small robbery had taken place in the form of a woman's purse getting snatched, right in front of Scott's eyes. He knew he shouldn't intervene, but he did anyway, revealing his true self when he electro-pulled the robber back towards them, before giving her purse back to the woman. He took the robber to the nearest police station later, leaving him there to get apprehended after dropping him off immediately. He continued helping the public, no matter how big or small the problem was, for the next several years; since then, he's become known as the mysterious, yet selfless individual who goes out of his way to help whoever is in need... Trivia & Quotes * Scott has some running gags. ** Perhaps his most-known gag is that no matter who it is, people will always call him by the name "Mr Sparky", which is a name he hates the most, and is either visibly annoyed or rarely will snap back if one were to ever call him that. ** Another gag is that people would sometimes mistake his nationality for another. * Scott's favourite band of all time is Rage Against the Machine. * Scott's loves drinking hot chocolate, and claims that it gives him just as much energy as a standard cup of coffee. * Scott is a wrestling fan; during combat he would often use moves performed by famous wrestlers. * Scott currently works as a music store clerk at Times Square Music, located in Times Square, New York City, New York. © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Biographies Category:Characters Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Earth-657 Inhabitants